Young Love My entry for LarryLuvsPie's Contest
by Purplesycho99
Summary: Lollipops, love,and Zora. Sounds like the perfect story to read!So come on over and click on this story.My entry for LarryLuvsPie's Contest  Sorry. I didn't give a summary! I suck at writing those!


**Hey Party Ppl! So this is my entry for LarryLuvsPie's Story Contest. This is a Zesley ( Zora / Wesley. I think that's their couple name) story. I've never written one for them before. So, like, enjoy this! And PLEASE review ! BTW, please check out LarryLuvsPie's stories because they're pretty epic !**

**Disclaimer : No. I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance ( SWAC ). Nor, will I ever. **

* * *

**Zora's POV**

I walked into Condor Studios. One of my most favorite places in the world. Another one of my favorite places is the Condor Studios air vents! Anyways, I walked into Condor Studios and sighed. How much better can my life get? I thought to myself. While skipping down the halls of the Studio I accidently crashed into someone.

" I'm so sorry!" I apoligized lying on top of them.

" It's OK,Zora." They assured me. Wait. I know that voice ! It's Wesley! I could feel my face get all hot and turn red.I still had a crush on him. He works on The Falls again and he told Chad who told me that he doesn't want Sonny anymore.

"Um...Zora?" Wesley asked quietly.I suddenly realized I was still laying on top of him.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Wesley chuckled.I began to get up.I brushed myself off then helped Wesley to his feet.

"Zora. You really need to stop apologizing! I'm fine!"He said grinning.

"Oh,I'm sorry... Hehe. Yeah , just forget I said anything."I told Wesley and pretended to zip my lips closed,lock it, then throw away the 'key'.

"Hey,Zora?"Wesley asked me.

"Yes?" I answered . _Is he gonna ask me out?Please tell me that's what he's gonna ask!_

"Do you want a **lollipop**?"My smile slightly fell. But ,I do like lollipops!

" Yeah. Sure. " He held out his his hands he had 4 different flavors of Dum Dum Pops. Strawberry, Strawberry Shortcake, Green Apple, and Grape. I chose Strawberry Shortcake because it's my favorite.

"Thanks." I thanked him. I took off the rapper and stuck the sucker in my mouth.

"Your welcome." He said, then took something out of his pocket.  
It was another Strawberry Shortcake lollipop.

"It's my favorite."He told me.

"Mine too!" I said smiling.

"Cool."

"So i'll see you around?" I asked Wesley while walking slowing in the opposite direction I came from.

"Yeah . Sure!"Wesley agreed nodding.

"Bye, " I waved.

"Yeah. Bye. "He waved back.

i walked the rest of the way to my dressing. When I got inside I locked the door and slid down the wall. I sighed in love.

*****Later*****

"Hey,Zora!" Sonny greeted coming up to me at lunch. She was smiling like crazy, as usual. Being her sunny self.

"Hi, Sonny."I greeted back.

"You know Chad told me something and I think you might want to hear about it. " She said nudging my arm with her elbow and raising an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about how Wesley is over you and wants to date someone his age? If so, then yeah. I know."I informed her.

"Actually yes that and something else." Sonny said.

"There's more?" I questioned while taking my tray of muck and walking to the 'SO RANDOM!' table.

" Mhm." She nodded grabbing her tray of french fries, an apple, and water .

"Really? Tell me!" I urged.

" OK, OK!"

I waited for her to continue.

" He told me that Wesley has a crush." Sonny said in a flirtatious voice.

My eyebrows raised at this news."Really?"I inquired.

Sonny merely nodded and took a sip of her water.

"Any idea who it is?" Tawni asked entering the conversation while Nico and Grady were putting food up their noses and in their ears.

"Maybe..."Sonny said mysteriously and looked away.

I dug my fingernails into her arm."Woman,tell me _now_!"

Sonny began bending down in pain. "OW...OW. OK I'LL TELL YOU"She yelped.

I loosned my grip on her arm.

"He told me that Wesley had a crush on someone from the '_SO RANDOM!_'  
cast .And that she wore her hair mostly in pig tails." Sonny informed me while massaging her arm.

I my does like me!I squeled in delight.I knew it. I just knew it!

" Hey, Zora." My knight in shining armor said coming up to me. My name rolled off his tongue so sweetly .I practically melted hearing him say my name.

"...Zora?"

"OH! I'm . I'm apologizing again..." I said breaking out of my trance.

"Naw , it's OK." He nodded reassuringly.I smiled in thanks.

" So, uh, um..."Wesley stuttered,moving his bangs from his eyes.

"Can I ask you something,Zora? Like, in private." He asked cocking his thumb in the direction of a secluded corner in the cafeteria.

"Uh, sure." I said rising out of my chair. We walked to the corner side by side. I could feel the stares of my cast members on me.

"So Zora..."

"So Wesley..."

"OK, so i've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." Wesley took a deep breath.

"Zora..."

"Yes?" I asked in anticipation.

"Will you-_BUZZ BUZZ_" My phone suddenly cut into Wesley's talking.

"What the...?"Wesley asked confused.

" Sorry. My phone.I gotta take this." He nodded and told me to answer the phone.

I moved a little away from him and answered the Blackberry Storm. It was my best friend, **Zaira** calling.

"WHAT!" I asked in an annoyed voice.

" Gosh, Grouchy. You,Me,Greyson,and whoever you want. On a double date.  
Tonight."

"What? No. I don't want to."

"Yes,you do! Find a hot guy. Ask him out. Call me. And us four will meet at The Patio." Zaira said demandingly.

I sighed in frustration. "OK . Maybe. I don't know. I'll call you ?"

"Sweet!And 'kay." She said then hung up.

I stared at the phone for a sec then mumbled, "Douche. "

I walked back to where Wesley was. He looked up from his shoes and smiled. My heart practically melted.

"Zora? "

" Yes,Wesley?" I answered smiling.

"Will you go out with me?"

" Yes .Totally!"

"Great!" Wesley grinned

"How about tonight at The Patio? My friend wanted to have a double date there. Are you cool with that?" I asked with a new found confidence.

"Sounds great. I love The Patio!" He said enthusiastically and hugged me.I hugged him back.

"Awesome, I'll text you the deets." I said smiling like crazy.

"Cool." He said walking back to the Falls table.

I walked back to the Randoms table in complete bliss.

My cast stared at my love struck expression.

I looked at all of them and smiled. "Isn't young love great?"

* * *

**Yeah, so I hope you all enjoyed this ! REVIEW please! It's the only way I'll qualify in the contest! So please do review. It can tell me to go to hell for all I care! So yeah, Thanks to everyone who read this +10 Brownie Points to you! Haha. Thanks again and review for a Valentine's Day Chocolate and a kiss from Sterling Knight! **

**Me: Right, Sterling? **

**Sterling: Yeah! So review Purplesycho99 's story if you wanna kiss these lips! **

**Me: Go on, click the button! I know you want to!**

**P.S. Make sure you're not an anonymous reviewer! So be LOGGED IN!  
**


End file.
